


trying to be a perfect circle

by trashinc



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Car Sex, Consensual, F/M, Racism, Step-Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 01:53:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19897945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashinc/pseuds/trashinc
Summary: Max is late for school.





	trying to be a perfect circle

**Author's Note:**

> Kind of a sequel to 'a cruel aching'.

Max has to do a presentation first period. It’s all about the french revolution. She’s made a poster, and typed up notes, and it’s worth like twenty percent of her grade. She can’t be late. This is a fact she has stated numerous times, banging on Billy’s door, trying to get him to wake the fuck up. Neil already left for work. Her mom is sleeping, and doesn’t drive anyway. If Max tries to skate there at this point, she’s gonna miss her first class entirely. 

“Billy!” She’s almost screaming. “We need to fucking leave!”

“Language,” she hears. Muffled from the other side of the door. 

It swings open a few seconds later. Billy’s hair is all sleep-mussed, curly and wild. He’s in a tank top that clings to his cut torso and a pair of tight acid-washed jeans. He gives her an obvious once over. Dragging his eyes up and down her body, taking in the cutoff shorts and combat boots, gaze lingering on her chest. Maybe her shirt’s a little low cut to be entirely school-appropriate. Maybe he’s just a pervert. 

“Jesus. What’s got your panties in a twist?” He laughs, flipping a cigarette from his pack and catching it between his lips. 

He’s such an asshole. 

“You’re gonna make me fail history. Get your keys.” She shoves him in the chest. Of course, it doesn’t do anything. It just makes him laugh some more. 

He does follow her downstairs. Max avoids saying anything too catty as she puts her poster in the trunk and gets in the passenger seat of the Camaro. It might make Billy drive slow on purpose. Class started five minutes ago. She can’t afford to fuck around. Since he graduated and landed a job at the auto shop, Billy’s awful about getting her to school on time. He keeps saying he’s gonna buy a new car and move out. He keeps saying he’ll sell her the Camaro when he does. But it’s been almost a year and those things just aren’t happening. 

Whatever. She only has to deal with two more months of this. Then she’ll be sixteen and can get a drivers license. Then she’ll take Billy’s fucking car and drive herself. Until then, she’s stuck in this hell. She just has to deal with it. 

She has to deal with Billy blasting stupid music, and chain smoking, and being generally insufferable. She hates him. She hates his hair️, and his laugh, and his wide, rough hands. She hates that he drinks beer while he lifts weights in his room with the door open. She hates that he brings girls home and she has to listen to him fuck them. 

_ Billy. Billy. Oh god. Yes. Billy! _

They’re at a stoplight when Billy reaches over and puts a hand on her leg. He runs it up her thigh, towards the edge of her shorts. She pushes him away. 

“No. We don’t have time.”

“C’mon babygirl. Just lemme feel you. I bet you’re wet.”

He puts his hand right back where it was. Traces further up her thigh. Max hates the way it makes her throb. She hates that she already feels too warm. She hates that Billy’s  _ right  _ and her panties are a little sticky. 

“I’m already gonna be late.” She huffs. She doesn’t push him away again. In fact she spreads her legs a little wider. 

He pulls her shorts to the side and sinks a finger into her. She gasps. Feels herself flutter around him. 

“Fuck, you’re dripping.” He pumps his finger into her a couple times. Adds another. She squirms. 

“Billy.”

“It’ll be quick. Promise. We both know I can get you off in two minutes flat.”

Max knows it’s a stupid idea. She knows it’s not worth it. She looks at the clock. Fifteen minutes late. They’re still at least ten minutes from school. She was supposed to go first. At this point, she’s already screwed.

She hasn’t fucked Billy in almost a month. Not for a lack of his trying. She’s kicked him out of her bed and scratched him when he tried to get in the shower with her. She hasn’t really wanted to keep saying no. She doesn’t know what she wants. She aches. Her whole body throbs with how badly she needs him.

“God. Just—hurry.”

Billy smiles. It’s sharp, and dangerous and it makes her shiver. He withdraws his fingers and pulls off onto the next side road they see. He pushes his seat all the way back. Unzips his jeans. He pulls his hard cock out and pats his thigh. 

“Hop on board.”

Max wants to scream. Instead she kicks off her shorts and gets in his lap. 

He slides into her easy. She’s so wet. There was a time when he had to finger her for a bit first, get her worked open. Because she was too small, too tight. Not anymore. Now she’s always ready for it. 

Billy is strong. Stronger than ever since working at the shop. He grabs her ass and makes her move. He lifts her up and tugs her back down at the exact pace he wants her to. She can see the muscles flexing under his tanned skin. His biceps are so fucking thick. She can’t help herself. She touches them. Squeezes. Just to feel how hard they are. She runs her hands up to his broad shoulders. God. 

He’s smirking at her. Eyebrow raised in condescending amusement, despite the fact he’s buried deep inside her pussy. 

“Like what you see, Sweetheart?” He winks. 

“Shut up.” 

“It’s OK. I know exactly how bad you want me. It’s cute.”

“I hate you.”

“Mmm. You don’t hate my dick, though.” He makes her move a little faster. “Pretty sure you love it.”

She grabs his wrists. She only manages to pull them away because he lets her. She puts one of his hands between her thighs. Lets the other one drop. Then she grabs the back of the seat for leverage in rides him like it’s the goddamn rodeo. 

“Fuck yeah, baby.” He groans. He rests his hand on her hip. Rubs her clit with his thumb.

That sets her off. She clenches around him. Shudders as the first wave of pleasure rolls through her. Tips of her toes to the top of her head. It’s not gonna be the only one. Billy is a shitbag, but he’s good for at least one thing. He can wring orgasms from her body like nobody else. Even she can’t get herself off as many times in a row as Billy can.

They’re both panting. The early morning sun beats down on the car, heating the metal, soaking into the humid air. It’s not like the Camaro has AC. Max’s hair is damp. The creases behind her knees are sticky. She can feel the sweat beading on her back, even on her chest, dripping down between her tits.

Billy leans forward and licks her neck. He mouths at her shoulder. He fucking buries his face in her tits, grabbing them, pushing them up out of her bra so he can get his mouth on her nipples. She moans. It’s awful how good it feels. 

It’s worse when he kisses her.

She’s bouncing on his dick, hot and rough, and he kisses her so gently. It’s just barely a brush of lips, a hint of tongue. It’s enough to push her over the edge again. Her hips jerk. She keeps moving, grinding down on him, because she doesn’t want to give up that control. When Billy pins her down on her back and fucks the living shit out of her, it feels too helpless. She doesn’t like being belly up, or on her hands and knees like a bitch in heat. She wants to be on top.

Max has gotten old enough to understand she’s playing with fire every time they do this. When it ends–if it ends–it’s gonna be a shitshow of epic proportions. It’s gonna ruin what’s left of their fucked up family. Deep down, she also knows Billy’s not gonna be the one to end it. It would have to be her. 

It keeps her up at night, wondering if she’ll be strong enough when push comes to shove. She wonders if maybe she’ll always cave in when Billy tries to put a hand between her legs. History proves that’s more likely than the alternative.

She can see a future that involves Billy coming to visit the house she’s bought with some poor schmuck, staying in the guest room for weeks at a time, fucking her every night while she fights to keep quiet. At least she’s had practice. Muffling her moans in a pillow while Neil and her mom sleep on the other side of the wall. 

It could be worse. They could be blood related. That’s what Max told El, because El doesn’t have boundaries and will see things she shouldn’t.  _ I was just looking for you because you weren’t home, or at anyone’s house, or the arcade. _ She put on a blindfold and found Max all right. Found her in the bathroom at the auto shop, bent over the sink. It’s a good thing El doesn’t know any better. She’s ready to accept a lot of things at face value. She’ll take  _ it’s OK, I want to do it, he’s not forcing me, don’t worry about it _ . She’ll take  _ Lucas and I are broken up right now, so it’s not like I’m cheating.  _ She’ll take  _ please don’t tell anybody, it’s a secret, like a really secret secret. Other people wouldn’t understand. It would get me in trouble. _

Billy digs his nails into Max’s hip. He moves his thumb faster. Her muscles spasm. She shudders with how fucking good it feels. She’s missed this. She’s thought about him every night when she finger fucked herself and rubbed her clit, wishing it was his hands instead. She thinks about him when Lucas is on top of her. She always feels awful and dirty, and that just gets her off harder.

“Such a goddamn whore.” Billy groans against her neck. “Swear you’re the horniest little slut I’ve ever met. It’s so easy to get you off, baby.”

Max has nothing to say to that. So she grabs his hair and pulls him into another kiss. He groans into her mouth. Tugs her down hard onto his cock. Then he’s coming inside her, adding to the mess of slick and bad ideas.

She wants to stay on him. She wants to feel him get soft and slide out of her. It’s not that kind of day, though. She’s still pissed at him. So she lifts off him immediately and retreats to the passenger seat. She grabs some tissues out of the box on the floor to wipe herself off. She leaves a sticky spot on the leather just from sitting on it.

“You’re still on the pill, right? Like, you didn’t run out or anything?” Billy places a fresh cigarette between his lips. He lights it and at least rolls down the window down. Sometimes he won’t. Max just has to sit there and inhale the smoke. 

“Yeah. I got a couple months worth. I mean. You should probably ask that before you come inside me. But yeah.”

“Whatever.” Billy waves his lighter, shrugging it off as usual. “If you fuck it up, I figure I still got at least a fifty-fifty chance the kid comes out brown and isn’t my problem.”

Max could say,  _ “That would never happen, because Lucas isn’t a completely moron like you. He wears a goddamn condom.” _

Max could say,  _ “Lucas and I broke up three weeks ago. He hasn’t tried to get me back this time. I’m starting to worry.” _

It’s Billy’s fault she broke up with Lucas, as usual. Billy was drunk. He took her out in the woods behind their house, fucked her on a spread out blanket. It was uncomfortable. Twigs pressing into her back.

He said,  _ “why are you still with that, nigger?” _

She slapped him.

Billy sucked hickeys into her collar bones. Low enough that they’d only show when she took her shirt off. She tried to push him away, but he’s so much bigger than her. He left bruises on her hips. Bite marks on her inner thighs. He made her come so hard, over and over again, squirting all across the ground. He made her come so hard, and so many times, that she almost started crying.

She knew she wouldn’t be able to explain the marks. So she broke up with Lucas for some bullshit reason. She said she heard he was talking to Tracy Jones. He got mad because  _ she doesn’t trust him _ . She got madder than usual at Billy. She figured she had to cut him off, at least for a little bit.

It never lasts, though. The punishment probably doesn’t teach him any lesson at all.

“Drive me home, shitbird.” She shoves Billy’s shoulder. 

“What for? Weren’t you all panicked about getting to school on time?”

Max points at the clock in the dashboard. They weren’t ‘quick’ about anything. She’s already missed all but five minutes of first period. It’s a lost cause.

“I’m just gonna say I’m sick and have Susan call in to excuse me or something.”

“Well then, what’s the rush, Maxine?” He smiles again. The sudden slide into honey sweetness always makes her feel a little queasy. “We could go another round. Take our time. Your bitch mother doesn’t wake up until noon away.”

“Don’t call her a bitch.”

“Sorry.” Billy offers. He doesn’t mean it. He’s got a hand on her leg again. Feeling her up. “I could take you to breakfast after. You’re getting too skinny. You could use some pancakes or something.”

Max knows the tricks. She knows Billy’s just dangling nice ideas to tempt her.  _ Getting too skinny.  _ Yeah right. He can’t just tell her she’s pretty, like a normal person would. 

She rolls down her window, lets the soft breeze wash over her. It’s a nice day. Leaves rustling, air fresh with the flowers and greenery of late spring. Billy’s hand reaches her hip. He dips his fingers down to where she’s still wet and throbbing. She can’t help the little whimper. 

“Whaddya say you sit on my face till I get hard again?”

“Fine.”

**Author's Note:**

> -VP of Trash


End file.
